


Покой

by Val_Ekkert



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини R - NC-17 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Ekkert/pseuds/Val_Ekkert
Summary: когда-нибудь они будут спать в тишине и покое. А пока — его можно найти разными способами.





	Покой

**Author's Note:**

> типичный военный тесеваль™, грубый секс, почти dirty talk, скорее «дружба с привилегиями», чем романтические чувства, целительный член Грейвза™.

Тесея трясло, даже не так — колотило крупной дрожью, и у Персиваля уже слегка сводило плечи от напряжения, с которым он держал друга в объятиях. Казалось, отпустит — и Тесей взлетит с места, прямо через полотняный потолок палатки, аппарирует к чёрту на рога и продолжит истерику уже там... А чёрт и рад будет, если Персиваль что-то понимал в немажеской религии.

Ему здесь, на фронте, тоже приходил в голову разнообразный бред, но это помогало. Помогало не дрожать, вот как Тесей.

— Ж-ж-живое к-клад-дбище, — выстучал зубами Тесей, вцепляясь Персивалю в локти. — Понимаешь, Перси? Живое, м-м-мать его, кладбище, и каждый раз такое, и никогда не знаешь...

— Тшшш. — Персиваль обнял крепче, вжал в себя, положил ладонь Тесею на шею. — Тише, тише. Понимаю. Знаю. Сам всё вижу. Тише.

Бой был тяжёлым; их отряд лишился троих. Для магов на не-мажеской войне — много. Потерям среди не-магов они уже давно не вели счёт.

Они вернулись в свою палатку, и Тесея сорвало. 

Это случалось не так уж часто, но, что называется, «с огоньком». Редко, да метко. И каждый раз Персиваль не сразу знал, что делать. Иногда помогали успокаивающие объятия и слова — но, судя по всему, не сейчас. Иногда — простой травяной отвар, хотя проблематично бывало заставить Тесея его выпить. Иногда — долгий рассказ о чём-то на первый взгляд неважном или, наоборот, необходимом — о беспалочковой магии, например.

А иногда...

Тесей коротко всхлипнул, попытался было спрятать лицо в кителе Персиваля, но тут же откинул голову назад, на его руку. Персиваль рефлекторно сжал пальцы чуть сильнее, потянулся выше, слегка стиснул в горсти Тесеевы кудри. Тот распахнул глаза, уставился в лицо — отчаянно, с щедро разлитой во взгляде паникой — и снова опустил веки, в этот раз медленно, как-то даже чувственно, хотя трясти его так и не перестало.

Этого было достаточно. Невербальными бывают не только заклинания, но и сигналы, и даже вот такие... руководства к действию.

Персиваль решительно, но не грубо развернул Тесея спиной к койке. Своей или его, он не обратил внимания, неважно. Мелькнула мысль, что он хотел бы завести какую-нибудь пластинку и пригласить Тесея на танец, пусть неловкий, пусть он будет похож на перетаптывание на месте, но это казалось каким-то запредельным способом почувствовать близость. Но — потом. 

Тесей сдавленно, коротко ахнул, когда Персиваль толкнул его на постель — решительно, хотя и не грубо. Потянул к нему руки, обвил за шею, снова запрокинул голову, выставляя напоказ странно-белое горло, и Персиваль не стал ему отказывать — склонился, вцепился в кожу зубами, сначала легко, потом постепенно сильнее, жёстче, пока стон Тесея не перешёл в выкрик, пока он не ухватился за плечи Персиваля почти до боли, пока не вскинулся навстречу.

Персиваль опустил его шею, тут же надавил на бедро, прижимая к кровати. Тесей дрожал, и Персиваль затруднился бы сказать, всё ещё от истерики или уже возбуждался. 

Он опустил ладонь Тесею на щёку, огладил — твёрдо, решительно, — рванул на нём китель. Тесей захныкал, снова подаваясь к нему, и Персиваль не выдержал, склонился, коснулся губ, поцеловал крепко и настойчиво, в бессчётный раз вплетая пальцы ему в волосы, вжимаясь пуговицами в грудь.

— Перси, пожалуйста, — выдохнул Тесей, едва разорвав поцелуй. — Перси.

Конечно, этого он ожидал. Но... проклятье, до чего же сейчас не хотелось каких-то просьб. 

Зато... хотелось слегка наоборот.

Хорошо ещё, Персиваль прекрасно понимал, что — «пожалуйста».

Он выпрямился, ухватывая Тесея за воротник и притягивая к себе. Взял другой рукой за волосы, запрокинул ему голову, прижался носом к виску, укусил в губы. Тесей застонал ему в рот, хрипловато и просяще, и Персиваль слегка толкнул его от себя на пол, заставляя встать на колени у кровати, быстро сел сам и потянул Тесея к своему паху.

— Открой рот и больше не делай ничего. Это приказ.

Тесей словно воздухом захлебнулся, сглотнул, коротко пробормотал что-то без слов, но послушался. Горячее дыхание хорошо ощущалось даже через грубую ткань, руки Тесей заранее завёл за спину, но Персиваля это сейчас не устраивало:

— Ладони мне на бёдра. Почувствуешь, что устал стоять — хватайся, опирайся, но не терпи. Понял?

Тесей мелко кивнул, видимо, не доверяя голосу. Член Персиваля давил на ширинку, но он хотел подождать.

Персиваль переплёл пальцы свободной руки с пальцами Тесея, послушно лёгшими куда было сказано. У него были влажные и прохладные ладони, всё ещё, и это заставляло хмуриться. И действовать.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты думал о том, что собираешься делать, — медленно и негромко заговорил Персиваль, перебирая волосы Тесея. — Хочу, чтобы представил, как я расстегну штаны, как проведу тебе членом по губам, как ты возьмёшь его в рот, сразу глубоко, Тесей, слышишь? Чтобы думал, как я буду насаживать тебя на себя, чтобы...

Тесей застонал, вцепляясь в его руку, и сжал губы. Слегка, совсем немного, но Персиваля ожидаемо словно током тряхнуло. Он грубо дёрнул Тесея за волосы:

— Эт-то что ещё за вольности?

Тесей, насколько позволяла рука в волосах, уткнулся носом ему в пах, задышал снова часто и хрипло. Пальцы сжались ещё крепче, и казалось, он что-то шептал — то ли имя Персиваля, то ли «давай уже», то ли опять, не приведи Мерлин, «пожалуйста».

Ладони его почти согрелись. 

Персиваль отпустил его руку — только чтобы расстегнуться. Провести по губам не получилось, Тесей тут же ухватил член — жадно, действительно на всю длину сразу, сглотнул пару раз, так, что не удалось сдержать стон. И так и замер, кое-как двигая языком, посасывая, дыша неравномерно и, конечно же, всё ещё хрипло.

Нет уж.

Персиваль поудобнее перехватил его волосы, мельком глянул вниз, Тесею между ног — у него стоял, всё хорошо, — и потянул голову назад. И снова вперёд. Выдохнул, закрыл глаза, подбирая ритм, чуть не закричал в голос, услышав и ощутив благодарный стон Тесея, заново сжал его руку. И часто задышал, отдаваясь ощущениям — тепло, покорный влажный рот, уже почти совсем сухие и горячие ладони на своих бёдрах, вибрации стонов, язык...

— Перси, трахни меня уже. — Через какое-то время Тесей умудрился выпустить член изо рта, дёрнуть головой — ну нахрена он сам делает себе больно, ну! — уставиться снизу вверх. 

Голос его был спокоен. Взгляд — поплывший, слегка обалдевший. Не в пример лучше, чем раньше. Хорошо.

— Не болтай, — холодно велел Персиваль, поглаживая его по голове. — И не помню, чтобы я разрешал тебе прерываться.

Тесей хмыкнул — точно, почти пришёл в себя — и потёрся о член Персиваля щекой. Снова обхватил губами — только головку, дразнился, зараза, — принялся обводить языком, шёлково, старательно, заставляя задрожать уже самого Персиваля. 

Тот всё же дёрнул его за волосы — и самому уже хотелось иначе. Он определённо не собирался мучить их обоих.

— На кровать на четвереньки, — коротко скомандовал Персиваль, торопливо вылезая из сапог и выхватывая из рукава палочку, чтобы раздеться побыстрее. И Тесея раздеть.

Койка коротко взвизгнула, но Персиваль прекрасно знал: их общий вес она выдержать вполне способна. И не только вес, впрочем.

Тесей выгнул спину, широко расставил ноги, насколько позволял узкий матрас, припал на локти, обернулся через плечо и глянул с вызовом. У Персиваля почти закружилась голова от всех этих контрастов, и нужные заклинания он пробормотал впопыхах. Пальцы скользнули внутрь Тесея — было чуть суховато, но стонал он сладко и точно без боли. Два сразу, третий чуть позже, не так уж нужно, не так уж давно... 

Себя Персиваль смазывал уже осторожнее, но вот на то, чтобы и войти аккуратно, выдержки уже не хватило. 

Тесей дышал с привычной хрипотцой, попытался насадиться едва ли не сразу, пришлось жёстко хватать за бедро, впиваясь пальцами — отличные синяки будут, Персиваль обожал это зрелище. Тесей сжался, расслабился, снова сжался... перед глазами у Персиваля потемнело, и он толкнулся внутрь, уже не очень хорошо соображая. Пусть его. Он и так не планировал нежностей, а Тесей не идиот и сам понимает, что ему сейчас нужно.

Тот зашептал его имя — речитативом, сбивчиво, сквозь стон, и Персиваль, несильно размахнувшись, отвесил ему слабый шлепок:

— Кому сказано, не болтай!

Тесей заскулил в подушку, подмахнул с какой-то особенной силой, и Персиваль не выдержал — схватил за бёдра, задвигался быстро и сильно, краем глаза отмечая, что Тесей потянулся рукой к своему члену. Кажется, с него на одеяло капала смазка. Неважно. Ему было хорошо, это главное.

— Вот так. — Персиваль поймал себя на том, что слова вылетают изо рта почти без его участия. — Вот та-а-ак вот... Ну? Этого хотел? Хорошо тебе? Да?

— Да-а-а. — Тесей снова всхлипнул, мотнул головой, рука его двигалась в ритм толчкам — нет, быстрее, — и он всё пытался сжать мышцы вокруг члена Персиваля, раз за разом вызывая ощущение огненной волны по всему телу.

Долго его мучить не получилось: слишком жарко, слишком горячо, слишком быстро, грубо, тесно, близко, близко, ещё ближе, да, Тесей, да, мой хороший, да, вот так, да-а-а-а...

Сперма брызнула между пальцев Тесея, когда Персиваль, кончая, упал на него сверху, придавив к постели. Влажные от пота волосы щекотали лицо.

Персиваль осторожно выскользнул, пока они не склеились, скатился на левую сторону. Осторожно потянул Тесея к себе за руку:

— Ты?..

Тесей то ли кивнул, то ли мотнул головой. Глаза он не открывал, ресницы слиплись стрелочками, на лице застыло выражение до того умиротворённое, что Персиваль бы поразился, если бы не видел такое уже далеко не единожды. Прижавшись к Персивалю, Тесей перекинул через него руку, уткнулся лицом куда-то под ключицу и задышал ровно и спокойно.

Персиваль не глядя призвал одеяло, укрыл обоих. С минуту смотрел в потолок палатки, потом закрыл глаза.

Он уснул, перебирая волосы Тесея и слушая лагерный шум — привычный, фоновый.

Когда-нибудь — скоро — они будут спать так же, но в тишине и за гораздо более твёрдыми стенами.


End file.
